


My World

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: imagine laying down in a forest with the one you admire mostimagine being hella gay for that person and u get a hug or some shit idk
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> get fluffed

Gentle autumn leaves drifted on to the forest floor. Colours of spring and summer reminisced in the trees, splotches of green and yellow still visible.

Komaeda held a flower in his hands. He was not quite certain what it was, and yet he admired its beauty.

Kamukura and him had taken a trail to one of his favourite places. It was serene and peaceful, tranquility easing their minds as they laid on the ground.

The clearing was covered by the leaves of the trees, blocking out the sky. The two were fine with the dimly lit spot, closing their eyes and letting the gentle sounds of animals and distant rivers echo throughout the silence.

Komaeda felt a tap on his shoulder. As his eyes fluttered open he looked at the other, who had gotten closer.

"I love you," he murmured, gaze interlocking with the other's. 

"I love you too, Izuru."

"That flower you carry, may I see it?"

"Well, it was for you in the first place," he smiled. He handed it to Kamukura, who sat up and began examining it.

"I cannot quite remember the name of this flower. It is beautiful, though. Just as you are."

Komaeda sat up as well, looking at Kamukura with an awkward grin as he rubbed the nape of his neck in embarrassment.

"Do not feel bad, Nagito. I do not compliment you out of pity. I truly believe you are someone of high beauty, and you ought to know that. I am lucky to have you as my partner."

"Izu, I..."

"I am sorry if that came off as... sappy. Was it too uncalled for?"

"No, it's fine to be sappy. I just... I love you so damn much, Izuru. I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. You are my lover, and as such, why would you think I don't love you? I truly do, Nagito."

Komaeda was silent as he pulled the other into a hug. He gripped tightly on to Kamukura's clothes, revelling in everything about him. From his calming scent that blended in with the forest, to his soft black hair, to the way he hugged back.

The two were intertwined, arms around eachother.

They stayed like that for a while. Komaeda could hear the soft heartbeat of Kamukura, and likewise, Kamukura could hear the one of Komaeda's.

They felt at home when they were in each other's arms. Feeling at home was a weird experience when you're in the middle of a forest, but they were each other's world- and as such, they would be content nearly anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> get fluffed times two


End file.
